Decepticons plotting, scheming and being mean
Transformers 2005 - Saturday, March 02, 2002, 11:05 PM ------------------------------------------------------ Trypticon Medical Bay Several operating tables are set in a row here, and long benches line the walls. On these benches are assorted tools and equipment used in repairing damaged Decepticons. The benches near the door are for patients waiting their turn for treatment. Scattered throughout the room are various repair droids, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, with not a single tool out of place. Your olfactory sensors pick up the faint odor of the cleansing solutions used to keep the room clean and sanitary. Contents: Rumble Soundwave Aestivalis(#5120 VMp) Scrapper's Office Sign Gumby Medic Class Beta Repair Drone Revenant enters from the Main Hallway to the west. Revenant has arrived. Ruckus enters from the Main Hallway to the west. Ruckus has arrived. Sixshot is sitting at a terminal doing some multi tasking. In one window one can see a map of Darkmount, the molten river and the Istoral trench along with shockwaves drawn over the place as a simulation appears to be running. In another window is a real-time model of the galaxy's rotation and it's spinning backward with a little counter which indicates the model is currently backing up through last year. In another window is a map of a small remote start system with an asteroid field, and shuttle simulation running. In the last window you can see shots of specific trouble or observation spots on earth. The sixchanger is busily switching windows and typing down date on a second terminal with his other hand. Soundwave is seated at another terminal, forawrding data reports to various members of the empire. His screen is seemingly blank as he types away. Rumble is sitting in a corner, looking incredibly bored. Rumble starts to tap at his knee with his hand, trying to recall the beat of a song. Ruckus strides in on all fores and looks around, he's rather bored as well and heads over towards Rumble grunting a greeting. He swings his legs infront of himself and slams hard on the floor before reaching into a subspace pocket to retreave a metal pipe he was bending a while back. Rumble nods to Ruckus, offering a slight grin. "'Ey, apeface." He starts to tap a little louder. Ruckus looks up from the pipe and gives a deep throaty growl. He sounds out in a deep grinding voice, "Call me that again deckface and you won't have one." His optics flash as a warning to his tape brother as he holds the pipe in one huge hand. Revenant enters the med bay and loks around, ooO(Great a room full of the worthless and incompetant) He scowls slightly and walks over to Soundave to find out what he is up to. Rumble shrugs the threat off, rolling his eyes. "Relax, man." He eyes to Revenant, and he nods Ruckus's attention to the new comer, muttering a 'Oh, terrific...' under his breath. While staring at the Darkmount/Molten river/Istoral window. The sixchanger asks "Do you have current assignment Rumble ? Because if you do not I will have need of one of your rather unique talent soon enough." Soundwave taps at the keyboard a few more times, and without looking speaks, "CAn I help you with something?" to revenant. Ruckus looks over at the sweep and pays him no mind with a shrug. He turns back to rumble and sits back against the wall watching the rhythmic taping of Rumble's finger trying to match it with the pipe, with little success. Rumble gives Sixshot a somewhat eager glance. "I've been waitin' to get outta this dump since the meteor blew- you better not be yankin my crank, Sixpack." He slows down the tap of his fingers, offering Ruckus a beat he could possibly match. From his position stood behind Soundwave over looking his shoulder, Revenant answer in his usual solemn voice, "No, i can see fine from here!" Ruckus bangs the pipe gently against the floor trying to match the rhythm but only half gets it. He holds up the pipe and growls slowly, "Stupid thing's broken. Serves me right using a part from a draggin bot." He slams the pipe down against the ground harder and snaps it half sending the other chunk spining and skidding around across the floor. The ape takes off after it following his instincts of hunting and half grabs, half pounces the chunk of pipe. He looks back over and grunts out, "Mission? What mission?" Soundwave smirks to himself, "Unless you have something to add to the scans of the meteorite, there is nothing here for you to see.." He flicks the keypad, switching the flickering image on the screen to the standard main menu. Turning in his seat, he nods to Sixshot, "Razorclaw has been forwarded the energy signature information about the meteorite." Sixshot cringes at the tapebot calling him sixpack but stays focused on his work. "The fact that the meteor blew up caused us many problems. One being we have incomplete readings. We know of an autobot who has the information we seek. We are planning a little kidnapping or at the very least a little on the spot interrogation session. The problem is we need to find a way to draw out this particular autobot. That's where YOU come in Rumble." Rumble sits up, his interest obviously peaked. "Oh yeah? Well if it's alright with the boss-" he nods to Soundwave- "then gimme a little more info." Sixshot nods at Soundwave "Excellent. Razorclaw and I are already working on tracking down the possible trajectories and evaluating the probabilities of origin in order to set up an efficient search pattern." Ruckus drops the pipe and rushes over skidding along the last few feet next to Rumble, "Ooh ooh, count me in as long as we get to beat somethin up after everything." He grins as a sparkle crosses across his optics. Revenant smiles a thin smile at Soundwave, "In time i will have much to add to the details of the meteor, but for now i have to run some more tests." Soundwave peers at Revenant, and nods once, tones smooth, "Run your tests, but keep in mind that this mission is Sixshot and Razorclaws. And *they* are running on a tight schedule." Sixshot stills focuses on his multi tasking. "This particular autobot has a facination for natural phenomenons. So we will 'create' one in order to draw him out. The fact it would of no consequence to the war suggest the autobots will not bother detaching troops to maintain his safety. He will probably do this as extra-curricular activity. When I say so you will go to a particular spot in the northern part of the istoral trench and generate a powerful quake. Then disappear before anyone sees you. You will repeat these steps 4 to 6 times in order to spike the autobot's interest. We will monitor the istoral trench at all time thanks to the Predacons. When the autobot shows up we will capture him and extract the information we need." Revenant motions with one hand in Sixshot's direction, "Their timetable has nothing to do with me, when i have my results i will act appropriately." Rumble beams, standing. He pats Ruckus on the back. "That sounds like a job for us. When do we bug out?" Soundwave refrains from a suitably scathing comment. Standing he dusts his hands off and instead, replies evenly once more, "Do as Scourge indicates then.. But do keep your work and that of Sixshot's from.. interfering with one anothers." Ruckus ponders the instructions and nods to Rumble. He gives a happy grunt and closes his optics slightly. Rumble notices the tension between Soundwave and Revenant, and scowls, tapping Ruckus before he marches across the room, taking a stance beside Soundwave, arms crossed. He stares daggers at Revenant, but remains silent. For once. Revenant says, "That should be simple enough Soundwave just make sure he stays out of my way." Sixshot keeps tapping both keyboards at a furious pace trying to keep up with his multiple assignments and tight schedule. "Not tonight unfortunately since I need to have this little scheme approved first since it is not exactly what I should be doing right now but the data we will gain can dramaticly improve our chances of success in other urgent matters. The probabilty of gaining time makes it worth the try." Soundwave shrugs, "I'm not giving any orders, simply making.." his voice drops into a minor jey, "Suggesstions." Rumble doesn't hear Sixshot's response, and therefore doesn't respond. He's busy glaring, full power, at Revenant. Rumble gives Ruckus a sharp look. Soundwave turns and peers at Rumble, visor flashing blue a moment. Revenant answers, "Of course you are." from his tone you can't tell wether he is mocking or just agreeing with Soundwave, he catches sight of the glare coming from Rumble but pays it little heed other than a single comment, "Oh and Soundwave try and control your minions i wouldn't want to hurt one of your more useful creations." Ruckus grins at Rumble but then drops the act and snears all of a sudden, "I told you. You want me to take you apart?" He hears Revenant's crack and says, "Hey Sweep, don't worry about hurtin us, it wouldn't happen." Soundwave turns and stares at Revenant, voice dropping in key again as he looks at Revenant, "Mistake number one.. Do not make the same again.. Revenant." He glares at the sweep, "Threaten my creations and the truce I have called will fall once more." Rumble fights back some harsh words for the Sweep. Instead, he gives Soundwave his best 'pissed off son' look, and shakes his head quietly at Ruckus. "Nuttin to swing at you for, Ruckus. I've got no beef with you." He gives Revenant another glare. "Sooner or later I'll make sure your head is orbitting like Unicron." He stalks off, back to his corner, muttering something about flying ironing boards. Sixshot keeps talking ignoring the little tension as he is used to it. "Anyway, I do not know when we could actully pull this kidnapping. I have to keep monitoring earth and make sure our little construction project hasn't and must not be discovered. I need to find the meteor's origin in hopes of finding the rest of it. I need to kidnap an autobot scientist. I have to co-lead an assault on the planet Brandax AND frame someone else for it. This on top of my usual duties. This are a bit fast paced these days." Things are a bit fast paced these days Ruckus nods and pats Rumble on the back with a big hand. He turns to Revenant and snorts, he's only reply, short, sweet, and to the point before walking over to the broken chunk of pipe and scooping up in a hand and thudding down next to Rumble. Rumble nods to Sixshot from his corner. "You're a regular Ultra-Con, Sixer. Just give me the word." He glances at Ruckus for a moment, and goes back to staring at the floor a few feet in front of him, tapping on his knees. Revenant doesn't bother to even look to reply to Ruckus, "I'm not worried about hurting you!". Pointing at Rumble with one hand he stares back at Soundwave optics darkening slightly, "I was not threatening Soundwave, i was stateing what would transpire should he carry out the intention of his glare." Ruckus looks back and raises an optic ridge at Revenant before giving a resigned sigh and tapping the pipe on the ground. Soundwave shakes his head slowly, "Don't even think about such things, Revenant. The fallout from that would not be.. suitable for a continued polite existance between the sweeps and my own." Revenant says, "That is why i asked you to restrain that one, he appears to be a little rash, perhaps he requires some minor adjustments to his logic circuitry." Sixshot keeps working but slows down his pace a bit as he is listening closely to what is becoming a more serious argument. .oO(At the rate things at going I might have to tell /him/ bout this)Oo. Rumble sits back up, waving a rather rude gesture in Revenant's general direction. "I've got yer minor adjustments right here, Sweep." Soundwave waves a hand, voice sliding to a softer tone, "They are as *I* ment them to be. No adjustment needed." Ruckus gives a throaty chuckle Rumble's way and beats his fists into the floor plating, not enough to bend it though, just to cause loud thumps echoing around the room. Sixshot lifts his fingers off the keyboards when Ruckus starts beating on the floor. In a calm tone as to not add fuel to a small blaze "Ruckus, please refrain from sending shockwaves through the floor. I am running precise simulations and cannot allow myself to enter a wrong number becauee the keyboard shaked. If you want to smah something take it to the training room." Ruckus looks over at Sixshot and backs down. "Sorry, just getting carried away." He rubs the ground to make sure there are no dents and slips his hands under his skidplate to keep them there. "Wish there were some bots to bat around for a while. Revenant says, "I'm sure they are as good as you can make them i was merely offering my advanced skills to finish them off properly." Gargoyle enters from the Main Hallway to the west. Gargoyle has arrived. Soundwave would blink, really he would but now is not the time for polite gestures, it would seem. "Revenant." he says, tones begining to harbor a warning keen, "Are you suggesting that my /creations/ are not properly finished?" Rumble stands, folding his arms. "Whatdaya mean, 'finish us off properly?' And what the slag are you doing waltzing in here, throwin' yer weight around and starten' stuff for, anyway? It ain't needed." He taps the insignia on his 'abs.' "We've all got this on, big guy- remember that?" Gargoyle strides into the room briskly, moving over to a gumby working at a workstation, ignoring everyone else. Ruckus has disconnected. Ravage enters from the Main Hallway to the west. Ravage has arrived. Gargoyle strides into the room briskly, moving over to a gumby working at a workstation, ignoring everyone else.(repose for RAvvy) Ravage strolls lightly into the medbay. Spotting Soundwave and his brother immediately, he hops up onto a medtable and growls quietly in greeting. Revenant ignores Rumble and continues talking to Soundwave remaining in his calm steady tone, "I was saying that they could be made better, i simply know more than you do, it is not a failing on your part merely the facts as they stand." Rumble grapples Ravage into a brotherly headlock, still glaring at the Sweep. "Can you believe this guy, Ruckus? I think we may have to teach 'em about the three 'R's. Gargoyle ignores the tapes and the stupid sweep as he taps on the gumby's shoulder, merely looking at him quietly before the Gumby remembers, leading him over to a storage cabinet. Soundwave draws his fingertips into his palms, digging the tips in for a moment then he gives a slow shake of his head, "You try my patience, /Sweep/. They are as *I* intended. Each and every one of them were made as I wished. And they are perfect in their concepts.. One more utterance of that natire and you will find yourself learning a new definition of pain." Ruckus has connected. Ravage struggles in the headlock, growling amiably at Rumble. Yet, the panther's optics flash and narrow and his amiable growl raises to a jagged, hostile tone as he snaps his head toward the Sweep, his natural Primitive emotions heightened by his mental link with Soundwave. Rumble gives a sharp glance to Soundwave, a look of concern on his face. Gargoyle turns, eyeig each tape individually before turning black optics to Soundwave, then Revenant. THen he turns away again. Revenant says, "Once more you mis understand it is not their concept that i am speaking of, it is their poor response to authority other than yours, the only one i could say that functions properly is Ravage." Soundwave emits a snort, "They function well under /proper/ authority.. Of which you.. have none.." Ruckus chuckles darkly, "Sweep couldn't lead an Autobot into a smelting pit." He stands up and glares at the sweep. Rumble smirks, raising his hands and face heavenward. "TESTify, brotha' Soundwave!" He cackles, hoping to lighten the mood. Gargoyle merely shakes his head, although at who its hard to tell. THe gumby takes a small box out of the cabinet, handing it over as Gargoyle signs one of thsoe order-forms for extra supplies. Far from taking the compliment, Ravage raises to his four feet, snarling sharply. Sixshot keeps working and finally closes the Darkmount/Molten river/Istoral window "That one is on hold until approval from command. " Saves up all the rest of his work, uses his personal encryption key then while everybody is busy in the little standoff he quickly run a second series of numbers, a second encryption key. "I guess this will be it for my work at the moment as most projects are holding for external input." He turns to face Gargoyle "Seen anything worth reporting lately ?" Gargoyle looks up from the paper to focus on sixshot, then shakes his head silently as he tucks the box away, handing the clip board back to the gumby Revenant maintains his position and continues, "It is not my orders i refer to, any way the way they work i wouldn't want to command them, no control and they function poorly as a group."Tossing a comment to Ruckus, "I wouldn't want to lead an autoheap to be smelted, i prefer them to run." Soundwave smirks underneath the mask he is well known for.. The expression, if anyone could even see it, is a nasty one as he stares at Revenant impassivly, "You keep thinking that Revenenant.. " Rumble shrugs. "I'd rather be a pile of scrap farted out of Trypticon's rear end then be a Sweep." Ravage flattens his ears back, rumbling. (No pun intended.) Ruckus grins a fang filled grin, "You sure that's good enough for a sweep Rumble? It maybe a bit much for him to handle." Rumble elbows Ruckus, snickering. "Speakin' of loyalties, maybe Rev's head ought t'be floatin' in orbit with Unicron's!" Revenant waves a hand at Soundwave in disgust and heads for the door, "It's true, but then no group works as well together as we do." And with that he exits med bay ignoring the insignificant words from the peons. Ruckus gives a series of grunts, the equivalent of laughter from him. "That'd look good, maybe spray paint some nice femme colors across his faceplate for all of cybertron to see." Soundwave snorts, shaking his head, "Again, Revenant, you keep thinking that.." he looks at his creations and smiles to himself, content. Rumble nods, laughing even harder. "You sure got a purty mouth, Sweep!" He yells after Revenant. Revenant has disconnected. Rumble whistles. "We took care of that bozo. Right boss?" He glances up and over to Soundwave. Soundwave leans back against a console, "More than likely we gave him something to lever against us at another time.. But he doesnt matter.. Noone really does.." Ruckus slaps his fist into his palm, "I coulda take 'em Soundwave. You drag his hull to the training room sometime and I'll show ya." Sixshot watches the sweep leave the med bay. "Well I need to get into the recharge chamber. All this work is draining me faster than usual not to mention the drain caused by FTL. Oh yeah before I forget. Soundwave, Razorclaw and I might need your help with the meteor trajectory assignment. If you can help us figure out a way to calculate the speed, angle and time of the meteor's impact on Cybertron we coul use this data to run through a galaxy wide simulation and trace back the origin of the meteor. That is if you can spare the time." Gargoyle watches REvenant leave, then opens his box, scanning the insides to make sure it was all there. Ravage curls his lips back, growling quietly to his Maker... Soundwave glances at Sixshot and intones, "Use the depth of the crater plus the amount of the debris surrounding it to achieve a time index of its arrival. Fromthat, calculate the depth of the crater for velocity plus estimated mass for the speed of impact. That should get you the velocity as well as the angle of impact." Sixshot takes what Soundwave said into account. "Thank you for your imput. I shall start running simulations as soon as I'm out of the recharge chamber." With that the sixchanger heads for the door. Gargoyle nods to Sixshot on his way out, then pauses, before allowing the mech to proceed. Rumble glances at the Battle Bots rerun playing on the closest monitor, and turns it off, a disgusted look on his face. "Savages." ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *